Who I Fell In Love With
by PrettyLittleLiars4EverEver
Summary: Sonny finds out she loves Chad. But then Chad says he is going to do a movie,and what happens when Sonny is in the movie with him? and plays his love interest in the movie.  My first story hope its good, review and comment. Thanks. Enjoy. Story is better.
1. The beginning

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

We had finished rehearsing our sketch and we were all hanging out at the prop house talking well Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror saying like how she is the prettiest girl in the world, Zorra was probably in the vents somewhere. Nico and Grady were playing their videogame Dungeons and Dragons, what a boring game.

I am well pretty much watching everyone. Thinking about a certain blonde and blue eyes, how cute he is and how I could just get lost in those blue ocean eyes. Wait I don't like him like that. Well ok maybe I do have a small, tiny, minuscule crush on him you could say.

Well I am going to go over The Falls to see how their rehearsal are going not to see Chad, of course not. But because I am just bored with nothing else to do that's why, of course. He is probably in rehearsal or at his dressing room.

Well I checked the rehearsal studio and nobody was there. So I guess he is probably at his dressing room looking at himself in the mirror too like Tawni does.

I didn't even bothered to knock at his dressing room. Why should I even bother to do that? Like I said he was in his dressing room staring at himself in the mirror and didn't even notice when I came in.

'' Hey Chad, looking at yourself again?'' I said laughing

''Oh hey Sonny, what up?'' Chad said smirking at me

" So you and your cast finished rehearsal already?'' I said, of course I knew the answer for that but I needed like a line for a conversation to start.

" Well of course we did rehearsal at The Falls are very fast. Faster then your chuckle city. So what did you come here for?'' Chad said turning around on his chair to face me.

''Oh yeah, I was just passing by and decided to stop by and say hi.'' I said trying to find a good reason for it, hope he didn't see through me.

''Sure you did. But that's not why you came here. I know why you missed me! Because I didn't go over at The So Random studio today.'' Chad said smiling at me, causing me to blush.

''No I did not, I told I was just passing by.'' I said trying to cover it up.

''Sonny we both know that you aren't a good liar.'' Chad said with a smirk on his face looking at me.

''It is the truth.'' I said more serious.

''Really Sonny? Really?'' Chad said looking at me, trying to make me answer the truth.

''Really Chad really.'' I said of course a bit faster than usual.

'' Ok then.'' Chad said not really convinced. I really need to learn better how to lie.

''Fine!''

''Fine!''

''Good!''

''Good!''

''So were good?''

''We are soo good''

''Bye Sonny, talk to you later'' Chad said when I was about to close the door.

''Bye Chad'' I said and closed the door.

I then went to my dressing room. After I got there I went to the couch and laid there thinking about him and everything else.

Just then my phone started ringing. Well I would say mooing because it does sound a lot like a cow.

Guess who it was? Yes Chad Dylan Cooper, of course.

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**To: Sonny Munroe**

**Hey Sonny! What up? Miss me already? Bet you do!**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Hey Chad. No I don't. I just saw you 2 seconds ago.**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**To: Sonny Munroe**

**Yes, you do Sonny. Don't lie, you are a bad liar.**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Chad, Chad, Chad. But you see that is the truth I don't miss you.**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**To: Sonny Munroe**

**Yes you do, because if you don't miss me and don't love me. Then I guess I can't tell you something.**

**From: Sonny Munroe**

**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Ok, Chad whatever. What you want to say?**

**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**

**To: Sonny Munroe**

**Sonny I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	2. The Truth

Who I Fell In Love With

Authors Note: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed.

I don't own SWAC or any of the character except later on the stories.

Well here's the story, hope you enjoy. It is a Monday that it takes place.

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_To: Sonny Munroe_

_Sonny I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Nobody's P.O.V_

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_To: Sonny Munroe_

_Sonny I like you _

From: Sonny Munroe

To: Chad Dylan Cooper

_You like me? Ok. I kinda like you too._

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_To: Sonny Munroe_

_Ah ok. That's good. So what should we do?_

From: Sonny Munroe

To: Chad Dylan Cooper

_I guess we should go out._

_From: Chad Dylan Cooper_

_To: Sonny Munroe_

_Yea, we should. __ I have to go. Bye Sonny_

From: Sonny Munroe

To: Chad Dylan Cooper

_Ok. Bye Chad._

_Sonny's P.O.V_

_Wow! What just happened? Did Chad Dylan Cooper just told me he likes me?_

_Am I dreaming? Because it doesn't look real._

_Just then Marshall came through the speakers._

" _Will Sonny Munroe please come to my office at this moment" _

_Well I wonder what does he needs me for, probably about our next sketch. Since I am the one who gives the most of the ideas._

_Well lets go to his office._

_As I walked in, Marshall told me to have a seat on his new office chairs which are red._

" _Sonny we all love you very much here at the condors studio, but you have been asked to do a movie in Europe, in which you will be casted as the main character and the second main character's love interest. So Sonny will you do the movie?'' Marshall told me._

'' _Yes I would love to do the movie! But when is it and for how long will I be gone?'' I asked all excited. My first movie that's my dream come true._

'' _You will leave, tomorrow night, so you have about today and tomorrow to pack. You will be out for about 3-4 months.'' Marshall said a bit sad and exited for me._

''_Wow! I am soo excited but wont I be needed at the So Random sketches?'' I asked worried about my place at the So Random._

''_Not after you are gone, the cast of So Random and I will have everything under control until you are gone for the upcoming months, we will miss Sonny. But you will be back soon and that's a great opportunity for you. Good luck Sonny.'' Marshall said a bit sad. I hate seeing people sad._

" _Ok Marshall. And thanks I soo excited for this movie. It will be great!'' I told Marshall., and went over to give him a big hug._

'' _Oh and Sonny…" He said as soon as I let go of the hug._

''_Yea?'' I asked_

''_You don't need to come tomorrow, take the day off.'' Marshall told me._

''_Ok Marshall and thanks. So I will see you in 3-4 months. Bye Marshall, I will miss you and the cast.'' I said almost crying._

''_Bye Sonny, and have fun. Good luck.'' Marshall said. He was almost crying too._

_Chad's P.O.V_

_I was going to head down to Sonny's dressing room when I heard Mr. Condor._

''_Will Chad Dylan Cooper please come to my office right now.'' Mr. Condor said through the intercom. _

_Well I guess I am going to see Sonny later then .I wonder what he wants me in his office, its probably about how The Falls are doing so great. I went to his office and knock on the door._

''_Come in. Hello Chad, have a seat.'' He said as I went over o his blue chairs_

''_Chad I called you hear because there is this movie they are filming. And they want you to star in the movie as the main character. The main character which is you will fall in love with the other main character.'' Mr. Condor informed me._

''_That's awesome Mr. Condor! I will do it. But when do I leave and for how long will it be?'' I asked hoping it wasn't too long, because of Sonny._

''_You will leave tomorrow night. It will be for 3-4 months.'' Mr. Condor addressed me._

''_What about Mackenzie and The Falls?'' I asked worried about that my show won't be broadcasted and about Sonny._

'' _It will be no problem, I will take care of it. Just go and have fun and enjoy this opportunity. Bye Chad." Mr. Condor told me._

''_Ok then. So I will see you in 3-4 months.'' I said and was heading for the door._

''_And Chad you can take the day off tomorrow.'' Mr. Condor said as I was opening the door._

''_Ok, Thanks Mr. Condor.'' I said and left._

_Wow I am doing a movie, and I won't be able to see Sonny or do Mackenzie._

_Sonny's P.O.V_

_As I was leaving his office I bumped into someone._

" _Sorry my bad I was looking where I was going'' I said and when I lifted my head up I was faced with those blue ocean eyes._

'' _No problem. So what up Sonny? You seen very happy'' Chad said looking at my happy and excited face._

''_Chad I am going to do a movie, and I am leaving tomorrow night, for 3-4 months how are we going to go out, if I am all the way to another country?'' I said realizing that I won't be able to see Chad for a whole 3-4 months!_

''_Oh so you got to do the movie too! I just had a talk with Mr. Condor who called me to his office that I am doing the movie with you! Isn't that great? We are going to do the same movie!" Chad said smiling at me._

''_Wow Chad I can't believe this. We are doing the movie together. That's great. But do you know your character already?'' I said hoping he would play my love interest._

'' _Yeah. My character is the main one that will fall in love with the other main character. And you?'' Chad said, probably hoping the same thing._

''_I am playing your love interest!'' I said jumping up and down at the corridor that we still were in it._

'' _So you know what movie it is?'' Chad asked me as we were walking to my dressing room._

'' _No, do you?'' I ask him as soon as I opened my door and we went inside._

''_Yes, it is. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter.**_

_**What movie do you guys want them to do?**_

_**I have one in mind. And which movie do you guys think it is?**_

_**Will Channy last?**_

_**Review and comment. Feel free to tell any ideas you guys want me to write.**_

_**I will try to update soon.**_


	3. Packing

Who I Fell In Love With

Authors Note: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed.

I don't own SWAC or any of the character except later on the stories.

Well here's the story, hope you enjoy. Sorry I couldn't update earlier, school, gymnastics and so little time. Its still Monday.

_mrpuppy thanks for the ideas for the movie and everyone else who did. Hope you guys like this chapter and the movie they are doing._

Well here it is.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

''_Yes, it is the best classic movie ever called Beauty and the Beast.'' Chad said all excited about the movie._

_" Wow! I love that movie. I watched everyday back in Wisconsin! I cant believe it! I am playing Belle and you are the beast/prince!" I said all excited jumping up and down. I cant believe it!_

_Just then Chad hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheeck. That I turned red as a tomato. Chad just kissed me on the cheeck!_

_''Can't wait M'Lady. But we have to go pack, so I will see you later.'' Chad told me with me still in his arms and then he kissed my forehead to leave._

_'' See you later Chad." I said and both of us left different ways._

**No One's P.O.V**

Sonny and Chad both went to their houses to pack.

For Chad packing was easy he finished in 30 minutes. But Sonny was still trying to see what clothes to take.

**Chad's P.O.V**

Well packing was so easy and fast.

So I went over to my laptop as my phone started ringing. It was Sonny.

" Hey M'Lady"

" Chad can you come over and help me pack?"

" Sure Sonny, I will be there in 5 minutes."

''Thanks Chad!''

I got my keys and headed out. It was starting to rain, I hope it doesnt rain too hard so I can reach Sonny's house first.

**Sonnys's P.O.V**

Just as I was going to text Chad to see where he is so he can came in before the rain falls harder my doorbell rang.

" Hey Sonny" Chad said looking me up and down at my tank top that was now showing my stomach and my mini shorts that showed more skin that he ever saw me in. He was speechless.

"Hey Chad, let's go to my bedroom and pack" I said and dragged him there.

''Nice house Sonny. So where is your mom?" Chad asked me as he went over my bed to sit down.

" She went over a friends house and she is staying there untill tomorrow afternoon. And thanks." I said and went to my closet.

**Chad's P.O.V**

Wow Sonny looks so sexy on that tank top and shorts that I can't stop staring at her. I never saw Sonny show that much skin before, but hey I ain't complaining I am loving it. I wonder what she...

"Chad, Chad!" Sonny was practically yelling at me to get my attention.

"What?" I said

"Chad did you really liked my outfit because you haven't stopped staring at me the moment you came in, and now i had to yell to get your attention, do I need to change so you can focus?" Sonny asked me with a smile lightly on her lips.

" No Sonny you dont have to change and by the way I loved your outfit." I said and winked at her causing her to blush and turn away g=from me so I wouln't see her blushing but she wasn't fast enough. She is so adorable when she blushes.

2 Hours later we have finished packing. Sonny packed like a hundred bags.

''Sonny you mind if I fix us dinner?'' I asked hoping she would let me.

"Sure, since you will do dinner then I am gonna go take a shower ok?'' Sonny asked

"Sure go ahead. But don't take too long dinner will be ready soon." As soon as I said she was already gone.

As I was cooking the eggs with bacon I heard Sonny in the shower singing so I finished the cooking and went to her bathroom door and listen to the song she was singing. Then I realize the song she was singing was You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. She has a beautiful voice, that made me just want to go in there and hug her and join her on the song. Just then the door opened and Sonny came out wrap in a towel almost falling from her body.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

''Chad what are you doing here in my bathroom door?'' I asked him raising my eyebrow

''I just came here to check on you" Chad said looking at my body again. So I looked to where he was looking and saw that my towel was a bit more down on my chest and that made him keep staring like if he did stare more every time maybe the towel would fall. Wow, really Chad? So I am going to play with him a bit maybe even tease him. Hahahhaha. Thats going to be fun.

"So Chad what you think of me in this towel?'' I said smirking at him.

''Well ummm you look really nice" Chad said still not looking up from my body.

''Okay Chad I get it you love to stare at me when a bit of my skin is showing don't you?" I said

''Well yea I guess. Just because you keep teasing me like that!'' Chad said and now he looked me in the eyes.

''I know Chad. But let's go eat ok. So go to the kitchen and wait for me, unless you want to stay here and watch my towel go down so go.'' I said

''Yes I would love to but no thanks not now. So yea I am leaving so you can get dressed.'' Chad said blushing after what I told him. Wow that was funny I really got him.

I dressed myself and went to the kitchen to meet him. He was already at the table with his plate.

30 minutes later.

''So I guess I leaving I will see you tomorrow." Chad said and gave me a kiss on the cheeck.

''Bye Chad'' I said but when he opened the door there was a huge rainstorm.

''Chad I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave now, it's dangerous and its already nine o'clock. Why don't you stay here with me?" I said

''But where am I going to sleep?'' Chad asked

''You can sleep...

Hope you guy liked this chapter there is a bunch of channy parts, hoped you guys liked. Sorry its a bit short, I will try to make the next on longer.

I will try to update as soon as I can. Feel free to give m any suggestions, I love putting you guys ideas since I am writing this for you guys.

So what will happen in the next chapter?

;) read and review!


	4. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

How you guys been?

Sorry it has been awhile. I have been busy with school and activities. So I don't have much time to write but I will finish the story probably during the summer. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. :( I will do awesome chapters later that you guys will love!

What you think is going to happen? And their movie? The new relationship. :)

I promise I will finish and update more often in the summer, i will have more time.


End file.
